Une soirée au pub
by choup37
Summary: Post Meat. A l'occasion d'une sortie avec l'équipe, Rhys en apprend un peu plus sur Jack et sa relation avec Ianto. J/I, T/O
**Hello! Je m'étais posée la question du point de vue de Rhys sur l'équipe après _Meat.._ Surtout deux d'entre eux en fait ^^.. Ianto/Jack est donc le thème principal, mais j'y aborde aussi évidemment la question de Gwen. Personne n'étant réellement d'accord sur elle, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous approuviez forcément mon point de vue, mais je n'accepterai pas d'insultes à son égard. Vous ne l'aimez pas? Ne lisez pas :p**

 **Oh, j'avais aussi envie de tendresse, donc j'ai officiellement mis Tosh et Owen ensemble *croise les bras* J'suis l'auteur, j'fais ce que je veux xD.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout à Davies!**

* * *

 **Une soirée au pub**

* * *

C'était bien connu de tous ses employés, Torchwood ne laissait aucune minute de libre. Aussi fallait-il profiter de chaque instant disponible, et à ce titre, la petite équipe avait décidé de profiter d'une soirée de répit accordée par la Faille pour sortir prendre un verre ensemble. Rhys avait été invité, sur l'insistance de Gwen qui n'avait pas envie d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse maintenant que ses collègues étaient tous officiellement en couple. Et puis, cela permettrait à son fiancé de mieux connaître ses collègues, et peut-être comprendre sa passion pour son travail. Travail qui, reconnaissons-le, lui prenait tellement de temps que le couple peinait à organiser leur mariage futur.

Si elle s'inquiétait d'une possible tension entre Rhys et Jack, elle fut vite rassurée: passé le malaise dû à sa méconnaissance du groupe, son petit-ami s'intégra vite, bavardant peu à peu avec tous et les découvrant les uns après les autres. S'il fut clairement surpris en s'apercevant que le Capitaine était en couple, il ne commenta pas, se contentant d'observer les deux hommes interagir. Ce n'était pas difficile, en même temps: ils n'étaient pas discrets, assis sur la même banquette, la tête de Ianto posée sur l'épaule de Jack qui avait passé un bras dans son dos, l'enroulant autour de lui comme le koala possessif qu'il semblait être à son égard. Le Gallois ne paraissait pas s'en formaliser, bien au contraire: ses prunelles brillaient d'un plaisir évident, et sa main posée sur la cuisse de son compagnon la caressait distraitement. Tout semblait si normal, évident dans leur attitude que le nouveau venu ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger.

Il était 23h lorsque Ianto se redressa et, échangeant un regard avec l'immortel, s'excusa:

 _«Bon.. Ne le prenez pas mal mais on se lève tôt demain, et j'aimerais bien avoir quelques heures de sommeil._

 _-Même pas minuit,_ se moqua Owen en les regardant se lever. _Tu te ramollis, Jack.»_

Les yeux de ce dernier pétillèrent et il répliqua, avant que le médecin, qui venait de réaliser le sous-entendu involontaire, ne puisse se rattraper:

 _«Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit la dernière fois. Il va falloir que je m'assure que tout va bien… Agent Jones, vous voudrez bien m'aider à effectuer la procédure de toute urgence._

 _-A vos ordres, Capitaine»_ , commenta ce dernier d'un ton badin en l'aidant à enfiler son manteau, ses mains glissant peu discrètement sur ses hanches au passage.

Des grognements se firent entendre alors qu'Owen se bouchait les oreilles, l'air traumatisé:

 _«Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça._

 _-Tu n'avais qu'à mieux contrôler ta langue,_ rit Ianto, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil intéressé de Jack qui vint glisser une main dans le bas de son dos.

 _-Dixit un expert en la matière._

 _-Tu es bien placé pour le savoir»,_ répliqua le jeune homme, une lueur ouvertement provocatrice dans ses iris bleu nuit.

Un sourire purement grivois apparut sur les lèvres charnues de son amant, qui se pencha vers lui.

 _«Tant de talent dans un si petit muscle.._

 _-Des tonnes de muscles, Jack, des tonnes de muscles.. Peut-être la zone la plus puissante du corps,_ corrigea Ianto dans un souffle, ses yeux rivés dans ceux du plus âgé. _Besoin d'un cours de biologie poussé?_

 _-OY! On est toujours là!»,_ intervint Gwen qui sentait ses oreilles commencer à chauffer elle aussi.

Ianto pouffa, et vint enrouler son propre bras autour de la taille de l'immortel, leur visage dangereusement proche.

 _«Plus pour longtemps.. Bonne nuit tout le monde.»_

Jack leur adressa un clin d'œil avant d'entraîner son Gallois vers la sortie, sous le regard agacé du reste de l'équipe.

 _«Je vous parie qu'ils s'envoient en l'air avant d'avoir allumé le moteur_ , grogna Owen.

 _-Pari pris. Je dis que Ianto l'aura dévoré avant sur la portière,_ rétorqua Tosh.

 _-Oh coquine.. Ils t'ont donné des idées?,_ commenta son amant, la main glissant sur sa cuisse devant un Rhys amusé.

 _-Dites-le s'il faut qu'on parte !_

 _-Bienvenue à Torchwood,_ gémit Gwen en levant les bras au ciel, clamant clairement son impuissance. _Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens._

 _-Et après c'est nous qui sommes suggestifs ?_ », se moqua Owen.

Pour toute réponse, la brunette lui tira la langue, avant de s'éloigner, se déhanchant volontairement. Rhys la suivit des yeux quelques instants avant de les reposer sur la porte d'entrée.

 _«Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps?,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

 _-Qui ça? Jack et Ianto? Aucune idée. Sûrement des mois. On n'en sait rien en fait. Pourquoi?,_ répondit Owen en se resservant un verre, la jeune Asiatique collée contre lui.

 _-Curiosité.. Ils ont l'air si proche._

 _-Ils le sont,_ confirma le premier.

 _-On ne sait pas grand-chose sur leur relation, à vrai dire_ , ajouta Tosh, _juste qu'elle est compliquée, mais qu'ils s'adorent.»_

Rhys haussa un sourcil, surpris.

 _«Pas grand-chose? Enfin, vous bossez ensemble tous les jours._

 _-Yep. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils sont extrêmement discrets en fait. Oh, ils vont flirter, se chercher, se provoquer discrètement -ou pas-et j'ai cessé de compter combien de fois on a cru qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus en pleine réunion.._

 _-Ou combien de fois on les a surpris..,_ chuchota sa compagne, amusée.

 _\- .. mais derrière cela, on ne sait quasiment rien d'eux,_ termina Owen en roulant des yeux à son égard- merci pour le souvenir _. Comment ça a commencé ? Quand ? C'est un mystère._

 _-La seule chose dont on est sûr, c'est qu'ils sont ensemble, et heureux de l'être. Jack le premier. »_

Rhys se mordilla la lèvre.

 _«Je.. je pensais..._

 _-Quoi?,_ interrogea Owen.

 _-Hé bien, il a toujours l'air tellement.. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que partout où il passe...»_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mal à l'aise, mais son interlocuteur devina sans peine le fond de sa pensée. A sa grande surprise, il éclata de rire.

 _«Oh oui, c'est un dragueur, le pire que je connaisse au monde. Mais il ne s'arrête pas aux catégories. C'est bien mal estimer le personnage que de penser cela de lui._

 _-Alors il.._

 _-Il aime tout,_ résuma le docteur en ouvrant les bras. _Homme, femme, alien, et non tu ne veux pas de détails. Pitié, ne l'interroge pas sur le sujet ou tu en as pour toute la journée d'anecdotes toutes plus lubriques les unes que les autres.»_

Et il avait l'air tellement traumatisé à cette pensée que Rhys se mit à rire:

 _«Ok, je te crois sur parole. Même si cela ne me rassure pas._

 _-Pourquoi? »,_ demanda Owen en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière, même s'il se doutait parfaitement de la réponse.

L'autre homme détourna le regard, clairement pas à l'aise.

 _«S'il est si ouvert..»_

 _Nous y voilà. Bien sûr qu'il a peur. Et il faut que ce soit moi qui le rassure, je rêve !_

 _«Non. Tu n'as rien à craindre,_ l'interrompit le médecin. _Ce n'est pas son genre._ » Il ajouta, devant son expression surprise: _«Trois choses à savoir à propos de Jack Harkness. Un,_ et il compta sur ses doigts, _tout ce_ _qui est en couple est intouchable. Deux, si c'est célibataire, la chasse est ouverte. Trois, oubliez tout cela si lui-même est en couple avec un sexy Gallois au sourire ravageur et au regard plus bleu que la baie de Cardiff, capable d'écorcher à mains nues la moindre concurrence dans les 400km à la ronde. »_

Les deux agents explosèrent de rire devant l'air ahuri du civil.

 _«Ianto est possessif,_ expliqua simplement Tosh.

 _-Et jaloux,_ ajouta Owen.

 _-Et puis de toute façon, Jack l'aime à la folie. Il n'ira jamais risquer de le perdre pour une aventure d'une nuit.»_

L'idée que le si beau et tombeur capitaine puisse être fidèle était difficile à concevoir pour Rhys, et cela devait se lire dans ses yeux car la jeune femme ajouta de sa voix douce :

 _«Jack a beaucoup plus de facettes qu'il ne veut bien en montrer, Rhys. Ne te fie pas à ses blagues salaces et son sourire ravageur. Ce ne sont qu'un masque qu'il porte, de la même manière que son manteau. Le vrai Jack est bien plus profond et humain. Tu ne le connais pas, mais nous si, un peu, du moins j'ose le penser, et Ianto mieux que tous. Tu n'as rien à craindre._

 _-Et puis, vieux, sans offense, mais Jack n'est pas intéressé par Gwen,_ ajouta Owen en haussant les épaules. _Ils ont un lien, oui, et je ne nie pas qu'à son arrivée, elle ne l'a pas.. attirée, mais c'est son aspect normal qui le touchait. Le touche toujours. Enfin, ça dépend. Parfois, son caractère purement féminin le fait bien chier, aussi,_ commenta-t-il en riant, s'attirant une tape amusée de Tosh et un sourire connaisseur de l'autre homme.

 _-Ouais, elle peut être imbuvable parfois_.

 _-Et pourtant, tu veux l'épouser_ , nota Owen.

 _-Je dois être maso, que veux-tu._

 _-Ah ça ! C'est toi qui t'es embarqué avec, vieux, bon courage ! Je te la laisse. »_

Le camionneur rit, inconscient du sous-entendu involontaire. Son expression se refit ensuite plus sérieuse :

 _«Je n'ai rien à craindre de Jack, alors?_

 _-Nope»,_ fit Owen en terminant son verre, alors que Tosh secouait la tête.

 _-Ils ont l'air si complices, parfois.. La première fois que je les ai vus, ensemble, on aurait dit un couple,_ commenta-t-il amèrement.

 _-Ouais. Ils peuvent donner cette impression. Et je ne vais pas te mentir, Gwen ne lui est pas insensible. Mais il ne laisse personne insensible. C'est Jack Harkness. Il pourrait avoir qui il voudrait; mais il a choisi Ianto, et crois-moi, de sa part, cela veut dire quelque chose.»_

Le fiancé de la Galloise sembla pensif.

 _«Il faut que ce Ianto soit bien particulier pour qu'un Don Juan comme Hark.. Jack se range._

 _-Tu n'as pas idée_ , souffla Owen en roulant des yeux.

 _-J'ai besoin de comprendre.. Parlez-moi de lui._

 _-Ouh là ! Si on se lance sur ce sujet.. Je vais aller reprendre à boire, et je te laisse aux mains de sa meilleure amie. Elle pourra te donner toutes les bases, le temps que je revienne. Tu es prêt? Elle est impossible à arrêter une fois lancée._

 _-Oy!_ », protesta l'intéressée en venant le taper des deux mains, le rire de Rhys se mêlant aux petits cris faussement malheureux de sa victime.

 _-Tu vois ça? A peine avec et déjà elle me frappe. Tu es sûr de vouloir épouser la tienne?_

 _-Je prends le risque»,_ pouffa son interlocuteur.

Elle était bien sympathique, en fait, cette équipe.. Et Jack lui-même n'était pas imbuvable, tout danger de cocuage retiré.

 _«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»_ , interrogea Gwen, de retour, en se rasseyant à ses cotés.

Rhys sourit.

 _«Rien. Comme tu disais, bienvenue à Torchwood._ »

 **Fin**


End file.
